The Past, A Hard Thing To Handle
by Mistress of Eternal Night
Summary: Time Travel Fic. Harry is now seventeen and Voldemort decides to attack Hogwarts. Harry is hit with a spell with unknown results. Later Harry must follow Voldemort into the past,where his parents are in their last year,in order to stop Voldemort from ...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Warning: Spoilers for Order of the Phoenix. NO slash

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P **

**T**

**E**

**R**

**O**

**N**

**E  
**

Normally to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was an honor. Students there loved the school and would be happy to be there. However, today was an exception. The students there would probably rather be anywhere else other then Hogwarts right about now. For on the grounds of the school, there was a battle. A battle that would decide the fate of the magical world.

Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, was on the grounds of the school along with every student forth year and above, the staff, and all the members of the Order of the Phoenix. All of them together fought against the Dark Wizard, Voldemort, and his followers, the Death Eaters. Along with Dumbledore was one special wizard. His name was Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was just starting his seventh year at Hogwarts School with his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. But what made Harry special was that he was the only one who could defeat Voldemort. According to a prophecy, 'neither can live while the other survives'. The prophecy had been made for Voldemort and whomever he attacked. At the age of one, Voldemort attacked the Potter's house and after killing Harry's parents, Voldemort tried to kill Harry though the spell did not work and left Harry with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and Voldemort on the verge of death. Many people considered Voldemort to be dead so Harry got the title the Boy-Who-Lived. But Voldemort lived and it now seemed as though the prophecy was to be fulfilled for Harry and Voldemort were dueling on Hogwarts grounds.

"Come Harry, I know you can duel better then this," taunted Voldemort.

"And I know you are holding back as well Tom," said Harry referring to Voldemort's true name.

"Then how about an all out duel, neither of us holding back?"

"You and I both know that that would most likely destroy this entire area after just one spell."

"Sometimes I wonder how you can fight for this pathetic Light side, Harry. You have so much power in you. Together we could do so much!" At this point, Harry and Voldemort just stood with their wands pointing at each other while the battle continued around them.

"We tried that once, remember? But, oh I remember, it was against my free will!"

"So you're saying you learned nothing while you were with me? Can't say I'm not disappointed. Too bad. Though, if you had stayed longer, I would have shown you more."

"I could care less Tom. Now today is the day that you die!" said Harry as he shot curses at Voldemort. "**Deatlio**!" he shouted. A pure gold light shot from his wand straight at Voldemort. Even with his quick reflexes, Voldemort could not dodge this spell.

The spell was one Harry had created. It was a death spell yet it caused no pain when it hit and it wasn't considered an unforgivable curse. However, as Harry suspected, it didn't kill Voldemort, though it did leave him weaker.

"You thought that spell would work on me?" Voldemort seethed, "Foolish boy! I am not so easily killed. Unlike your relatives. You do remember that, Harry, don't you?"

Harry's face showed no emotion yet inside he was burning with anger. It flashed through his eyes and Voldemort saw it.

"Did I hit a weak spot Harry? Did you actually care for those pathetic excuses of muggles?" This time the anger showed on Harry's face and his emerald eyes seared with fire. Voldemort took this chance and raised his wand and quickly muttered, "**Fercio**!"

A black beam of light with red circling around it shot out of Voldemort's wand… and hit Harry straight in the chest.

Harry stumbled back a step as the spell hit him. Inside of him, all he could feel was anger. Anger that wanted out. Suddenly, Harry's emerald eyes vanished into a blood red colour that filled his entire eyes until no white showed and his pupils turned to black slits.

Voldemort smirked at Harry's new appearance. "Try and deal with this, Potter," he said, drawing Harry's attention to him. "Now that I have cast the spell, I will take my leave." Voldemort waved his wand to deactivate the anti-apparation wards, then apparated away with his Death Eaters.

Harry let out an angry cry and almost with inhuman speed, drew out his wand and tried to cast spells at the Death Eaters who had not left yet. But these spells weren't exactly 'light' spells. Some of them caused burns, cuts/gashes, broken bones or worse.

Many of the Light side were confused to see Harry like this. He was using spells most had never heard of. Finally, the rest of the Death Eaters had either apparated away or were unconscious from pain.

But Harry didn't seem to stop. It looked as though he were going to attack the Light side. Which he did. Although he did not use as dark as spells as before and shot a lot of stunners. It seemed as though he did not know of whom he was attacking.

Many people tried to dodge Harry's attacks but most were hit. Ron Weasley decided to try and approach Harry. He was his best mate and he should listen to him… right?

"Harry! What are you doing? These people are on our side remember!" yelled Ron trying to get through to Harry but trying to dodge his attacks at the same time.

A voice in the back of his head kept telling Harry to stop. These were his _friends_ he was attacking! He shouldn't be doing this! He had made a vow never to attack his friends again and now he was breaking it! STOP! He _had _to stop! He didn't want to do this! The enemy had left! He was supposed to _protect_ his friends, not hurt them!

The red in Harry's eyes slowly started to disappear as the voice in Harry's head told him to stop and Ron spoke to him. "Come on Harry! Wake up, mate!" Ron shouted.

Finally Harry's eyes were back to normal and he seemed to sag with exhaustion. He looked around at the students and staff and the members of the Order of the Phoenix he had injured. Just before he past out he whispered, "What have I done?" Then all went dark.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading my story and now PLEASE review! I'd like to know your opinion on this story! Whether good or bad! Also if anyone noticed some hints in this story about what might of happened in Harry's sixth year in my story (which is not following the sixth book), it will all be explained in the next few chapters.

Next Chapter: Harry wakes up only to be met by Dumbledore. Harry has the spell Voldemort used explained to him and it does not have good intentions. Harry has to go back to Snape for more lessons while Voldemort decides to go to a new place where he does not expect Harry to follow. Harry finds out and follows Voldemort to the…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters.

Summery: Time Travel Fic. Harry is now seventeen and Voldemort decides to attack Hogwarts. Harry is hit with a spell with unknown results. Later Harry must follow Voldemort into the past, where his parents are in their last year, in order to stop Voldemort from doing the worst.

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**T**

**W**

**O**

Harry didn't want to wake up. Where he was, everything was peaceful. There were no people, no screaming, no Voldemort…_ Voldemort_! Harry practically jumped up though really just shot up into a sitting position from where he had been lying down on a bed.

Harry quickly looked around after having his eyes adjust to the bright light. Harry almost jumped again when he realized that two people were sitting asleep in two chairs beside his bed. Harry went to grab his glasses from the beside-table when he remembered he didn't need them anymore since he wore contacts. When dueling, glasses really got in the way. No wonder he could see his two best friends clearly.

Harry decided to lay back down on the bed but his muscles protested and he fell back down on the bed. Harry yelped out in pain and that along with the noise when he fell back on the bed was enough to wake up the two sleeping people.

The first person to wake up was Hermione. At first she just opened her eyes slowly but upon seeing Harry, she was wide awake.

"Harry! You're awake! Wake up Ron! Harry's awake! Ron? RON! Wake UP!"

"Wha- what d'you say 'Mione?" yawned Ron.

"Harry's awake."

"What!" Ron turned to Harry and saw that he was indeed awake. "Harry! You're awake, mate! About time too. Four days! You were asleep for four bloody days!"

"I suggest you watch your language Mr. Weasley, before your mother arrives," came a voice from the door. Three heads turned to see Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School, standing at the door looking at Harry, with his usual twinkle in his eyes.

"Pro - professor Dumbledore! I – I, the word – it – it just-"

"It's alright Mr. Weasley. If I were your age, and my best friend had just woken up after four days, I would have probably said the same thing." Ron just nodded his head dumbly.

Dumbledore's smile turned to a slight frown as he spoke. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, may I please have a word with Mr. Potter… alone?"

"Oh. Oh! Of course Professor. Come on Ron. See you later Harry."

"Uhh… yeah, see you later Harry."

Ron and Hermione excited the Hospital Wing in which they had been in, and Harry and Professor Dumbledore were left in silence. Harry turned his head away from Dumbledore. He'd rather be alone to think about what had just happened in the battle. Harry still didn't truly trust Dumbledore since the end of his fifth year in school.

"Harry, we need to talk about the battle." And of course, Dumbledore always seemed to want to talk about something Harry didn't.

"Sigh I'm guessing that no matter what I say, we will still talk about_ that_." Dumbledore smiled grimly.

"Harry, can you tell me what Tom hit you with?"

"You'll have to be a bit more specific Professor. Voldemort hit me with a lot of curses." Hey, he's a teenager. He's _allowed_ to be a little rude.

"The last one Harry. The one where you lost your control." Harry grimaced at that. He always liked to feel in control, especially since last year and losing it seemed so… he couldn't think of the exact word but something like helpless.

Harry raked his memories. "I believe he said, Fe- no, umm Fa- no. Fer- Fercio! That's what he said, Fercio."

Dumbledore frowned. Severus Snape who was the potions master at Hogwarts was also his spy on Voldemort. He had told him of this spell. If that was indeed what Voldemort had used on Harry, then Harry was in for another hard obstacle in his life. One that would be there forever.

"Professor," Harry's voice broke Dumbledore's thoughts. "Do you know what I was hit with? Or does Snape?"

"_Professor_ Snape, Harry. And yes, I do know what you were hit with." Dumbledore was silent after this and Harry's impatience ran out. He wanted to know since it seemed to him that it was something bad. Especially if Dumbledore wasn't telling him.

"Well?" asked Harry, impatiently.

"Are you sure you want to know right now Harry? You did just wake up."

"Professor?" Harry was surprised. Ever since fifth year, Dumbledore normally told Harry what he could about what was going on.

Dumbledore sighed. The normal twinkle in his eyes had disappeared. When he spoke next, it was with sadness and a little pity. "Harry, the curse is very complex. It is a new one Tom made himself and is… irreversible. But we are trying to find a cure."

"No disrespect or anything Professor, but wouldn't it help me if you actually told me what the curse does?"

"The curse causes the person hit to go on a rampage. Sometimes just to cause pain, like what yours did awhile back, or a killing rampage. You see, the curse is fueled by negative emotions and when you feel these ever again, the curse will take over.

"When Tom hit you, you were feeling anger and the need for revenge so when you now feel those such emotions, the curse will kick in and depending on how angry or vengeful you are, the curse will go to as much power for how you feel. I am sorry Harry. But I said before, we are trying to find a cure." Silence met his statement. Harry - who was sitting on his bed now and not lying down - closed his eyes and put his hands up to rub them tiredly. He dropped his hands beside him and looked at his Professor.

"So - so you're saying it's dangerous for me to ever feel such negative emotions again cause I might start causing pain or if I'm really angry, kill people?" Harry asked weakly.

"I'm sorry Harry, but to be blunt, yes. Because of this, you will have to learn Occlumency again. You must also, learn to mask your emotions and learn not to react upon them."

"So you're saying I have to become a miniature Snape? Please tell me at least that he's not teaching me Occlumency?"

Dumbledore ignored the first question. "Yes Harry, he will be teaching you but only because he is the best at it. Even Voldemort and myself cannot get into his mind. Also he will teach you to mask your emotions."

Lovely. Just lovely. I have to be taught be Snape! He hates me. How can- wait. What was that? Damn! The curse is taking control! Okay Harry, calm down. You know that Dumbledore has a good reason, and you need to learn this… and learn to stop talking to yourself! Anyway I'll do this for Sirius. He died at Voldemort's hand but I was the one who should have been learning Occlumency. Now I will. There that's settled. God, I really need to stop talking to myself. People are going to think I'm insane! Let's add that to the list! Crap. Dumbledore's looking at me weird. Okay stop talking to self, talk to Dumbledore!

"Sorry Professor. I was just thinking. Alright. I will go to Professor Snape for lessons."

To say Dumbledore was relieved was an understatement. When he had been thinking, Harry's eyes had started to go red and Dumbledore's hand had inched towards his wand. But then the red had disappeared and Dumbledore relaxed. He had wanted to teach Harry Occlumency, but like he said, Severus was the best. Plus Harry and Severus had a new respect for each other since last year.

"I'm glad you agree Harry. Now go back to resting before Madame Pomfrey declares I'm a disturbance.

**Three Months Later…**

_Dear Harry,_

_Please meet me in my office immediately and bring all your belongings._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S: I like cherry suckers this week._

Harry looked up from the letter he had just gotten. He saw that Dumbledore wasn't at the Head Table for breakfast. He wasn't even in the Great Hall. Harry got up and grabbed his books.

"Harry? Where are you going? Class doesn't start for another 20 minutes."

"Just to Dumbledore's office, Hermione," replied Harry emotionlessly, to Hermione's question.

"Oh. Okay but be careful. For the last few months, you've been… different. I – I just want you to be safe," muttered Hermione.

If it had been three months earlier, Harry would've probably smiled and assured her nothing was wrong. Now he just looked at her with his now normal mask in place. "I will be fine Hermione," he said, then turned and left the Hall.

Harry wandlessly summoned his possessions to him (a talent he found he could easily perform) and went to the Headmaster's office. He arrived at the stone gargoyle leading to the office two minutes later. "Cherry suckers," he muttered. The gargoyle sprang aside and Harry went up the stairs and knocked on Dumbledore's office door.

"Come in," said Dumbledore's voice from the other side of the door and Harry walked in. "Ahh Harry. Good to see you came." Harry continued to just stand just inside the doorway. "No doubt you've wondered why I called you here?" Harry nodded. "Well close the door and come in and sit and I will explain."

Harry closed the door and went and sat in front of where Dumbledore sat at his desk. "Now Harry, Professor Snape has informed me that he can no longer get past your Occlumency mind shields. Wonderful job Harry. He also informed me that you can keep your emotions under perfect control. Another wonderful job. And just in time too." Harry just looked at Dumbledore, allowing a slight bit of curiosity to break through his mask and show in his eyes.

"We have received information about Tom's plans from the last meeting which I'm sure you know was last night." Again, Harry nodded.

"What does he plan to do, sir?"

"He - plans to merge with his other self to gain more power."

"Other self?"

"From the past."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..…

Author's Note: I would like to thank:

**iccypenguin**

**Felix**

**Never Odd Or eveN**

for reviewing to this story! It has been a great thing to see that people like this story and I will defiantly keep writing it. It would be great to get more reviews and even ideas for future chapters! Well I expect that I will update soon but I don't know for sure!

**Next Chapter: **An explanation for Harry and even a new appearance for him. He won't change much but enough. Enough for what? Well it turns out Harry's going to follow Voldemort into the past. After the explaining is done, Harry's gone but exactly to what time? And will Harry be able to get to Hogwarts…alive?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Also if anyone wants to guess on where Harry was last year, go ahead! Write it in a review and I will reply telling you whether or not you're right! That goes the same for anything you guess or ask for in a review. I will reply to them and let you know!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters.

Summery: Time Travel Fic. Harry is now seventeen and Voldemort decides to attack Hogwarts. Harry is hit with a spell with unknown results. Later Harry must follow Voldemort into the past, where his parents are in their last year, in order to stop Voldemort from doing the worst.

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**T**

**H**

**R**

**E**

**E**

Silence. That's all there was in Dumbledore's office. For once in the last three months, Harry showed emotion. Surprise. It was written all over his face. He seemed to be struggling with asking a question. Finally he spoke, barely above a whisper.

"How is – is that possible? Nothing can allow someone into the past for more then twenty-four hours."

"Unfortunately, Voldemort found a spell that sent him back to 1977. Fortunately, our spy also found out what the spell was. Harry – the reason I wished you to come here was to ask you if you are willing to go back in time to stop Voldemort from merging with his old self." Harry was silent before asking a question.

"One question first, if I may sir," Dumbledore nodded," The year 1977, wasn't – wasn't that my parents seventh year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes indeed it was. And I happen to remember that on this day 21 years ago, a young man showed up inside the school."

"Well I guess I have to do it then since it's in your memories. And if I don't go, something may change here." Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you Harry. Although we will have to do something about your appearance. We can't have you showing up looking like a relation to your father yet him never knowing you." Harry nodded and Dumbledore drew two potions out of his desk drawers.

"This Harry," he said pointing to a black potion, "Will correct your eyesight so you will no longer wear contacts." Then he pointed towards the other potion, which was blue. "This one will straighten your hair, although it will not get rid of those silver streaks, I'm afraid." Harry sighed at that. He had hoped to get rid of those streaks in his hair. They were a to bad of a reminder of the last year.

"Well here you go Harry. Drink up," said Dumbledore giving him the two potions. Harry gulped the first one down. He was about to drink the eye-correcting potion when he decided to take out his contacts first. When he took them out, he drank the potion. Harry made a face at the taste, which earned a slight chuckle from Dumbledore. Suddenly Harry felt something change inside of him and then it was gone. He blinked his eyes and found he could see perfectly clearly.

Harry decided to walk over to a mirror and found one in the corner of the office and he walked over and looked at his reflection. His body was basically the same. Tanned with lean muscles. A year or two of training did that to him. He was no longer a scrawny little kid either. He was now almost as tall as Ron, which was about two inches under six feet. He also no longer had any excess body or baby fat and now had lean muscles. And of course, he had somewhat of a permanent tan from all the work he did outside the Dursley's house when he was there as a little kid.

Moving up, Harry saw that his face was basically the same. No difference. But his hair was what surprised Harry the most. It was straight! And with it being straight, it was also longer. Harry's hair now reached just above his shoulders with the two silver streaks framing his face. Though Harry's scar was also visible now but no magic could hide it so he wasn't surprised when he saw it still there. _At least no one in the past knows what my scar means, _thought Harry.

"Now Harry," said Dumbledore, snapping Harry back to reality, "I must admit, you look nothing like James Potter. Although we will have to do something about your eyes, I'm afraid. They are just too much like Lily's eyes. I know!" Dumbledore went back to his desk and opened another drawer. He pulled out a box and handed it to Harry.

"They're colour contacts Harry. They never need to be changed and if you ever want your old colour back you just take them out otherwise you have no need to touch them. All you need to do is think of a colour you want them to be and then tap the box while saying the colour."

Harry thought about what colour he wanted. He couldn't have any shade of green or brown because those were his parent's eye colours and blue was too much like Sirius's eyes. Silver and gold and amber were just too different so he decided on the last colour he could think of that wasn't too freaky or weird.

"Black," he said tapping the box with his wand. He quickly pulled the contacts out and put them on using the mirror in the corner to see what he was doing. Once done, he really believed he looked like a miniature Snape.

"Good choice Harry. And this way no one can use a spell to get rid of your appearance," said Dumbledore.

"But sir, I look like Professor Snape now," objected Harry.

"Hmm… that is a problem. I know." Dumbledore _again_ went over to his desk and pulled out a green cloth. "You can use this to hold your hair back."

_Does he have like everything in his desk? _wondered Harry but he still took the cloth and put his hair in it. There, now he didn't look like Snape. "Thanks," he said to Dumbledore.

"Your welcome Harry. Now, your hair will stay straight like that for one month before you need to drink the potion again. Here are twelve tubes. If you need more you will have to make them yourself," said Dumbledore, then gave Harry the twelve tubes and Harry, unshrinking his trunk, put the tubes in there (also with an unbreakable charm on them), then shrank his trunk again and put it in his robe pocket.

"One more question before I go Professor. How will I get back?"

"When you have destroyed Voldemort. The one from our time. You cannot destroy the past Tom – however tempting it may be – for it would cause … troubles here."

"You mean I have to kill him over there before I can come back home!"

"Or if he merges with himself, but you are going to go and try and stop that. Or if he comes back to our time."

"How will you know that it has happened? I mean will I disappear completely from there the instant he is killed?"

"No. After you have destroyed Voldemort. You will have a day after you are awake (for you may be unconscious, I do not know and it would be better to consider this) before you return back here. And it will be exactly twenty-four hours. This will also happen if he merges or if Voldemort comes back here."

"I see. One more question. How will I get there?"

"I have the spell Tom used and I will perform it on you as well. Do you have all of your belongings?"

"Yes they are all here in my trunk."

"Alright but you must understand this. My old – actually younger – self will not trust you much. Those times were when Voldemort got most of his followers."

_Nothing new there. He never did trust me and I him, _though Harry. Still he nodded to what Dumbledore said.

"Good then I will perform the spell."

"Wait! What about Ron and Hermione? What will you tell them?"

"I will tell them all they need to know." Harry nodded.

Then, Dumbledore drew out his wand and started to chant in Latin. Harry felt a glow inside of him and looked down at his hand. His eyes widened. His hand was fading! Slowly, Harry started to fade altogether and then… he was gone.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….….

In the Year 1977… 

It was dinner at Hogwarts School. All of the students were laughing and joking with their friends over the dinner tables, not giving a care to the danger of the world. Yet what they did not know was that the most dangerous being was just outside Hogwarts.

Outside of Hogwarts grounds, Voldemort had been about to activate a surprise attack when a bang erupted through the silence of the night. Voldemort and all of his Death Eaters had their wands ready to attack whatever the cause was for the noise. But it wasn't much for about twenty feet from where Voldemort and his Death Eaters hid was a boy. Voldemort signed to his Death Eaters to leave this to him and he got out of his hiding spot and stalked quietly over to the boy.

The boy (as he was being referred to from Voldemort) was slowly getting up. He looked like the travel he took had caused him pain. When the boy was standing up, he started to clean himself off but he abruptly stopped.

_That boy couldn't have noticed me. I've stuck to the shadows and not even the Muggle – Loving fool could not find me like this, _thought Voldemort.

"I know you're there so do not pretend to hide," said the boy in an even voice. Voldemort was surprised but he hid it as he came out of the shadows.

"So a boy from the school," he taunted as he pointed his wand at the boy. "Well I can't have you getting back to the school now can I? I really don't want Dumbledore to know about this."

_It must be the Voldemort from this time. The other one would have recognized my voice. And he does sound younger._

While Harry was thinking this, Voldemort raised his wand, "**Crucio**!"

The spell hit Harry right on yet he showed no feeling that the spell had hit. Harry stared at Voldemort. "Did you wish to cause me pain? For you have not done so which would mean, you have failed."

Voldemort growled at the boy. _How can he just stand there? I still have the curse on him yet nothing shows. He shows no pain or anger. Who is this boy?_

"Death Eaters! Do you wish to have some fun before we attack? Come let us have our… fun causing a _little_ pain for the one who would defy me!" Voldemort called to his followers. All the Death Eaters started to call out the Crucious curse. Harry started to dodge them but even he did not have the speed to dodge all of their curses.

Harry tried to face the curses, to not let them take control of him but he was forced to his knees in pain. Voldemort walked up to him with his wand pointing at Harry.

"Now, boy, I will show you pain."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….….

Inside Hogwarts, Thirty Minutes Later… 

The students of Hogwarts started to scream. A few moments before, a loud bang had gone off near the front doors. After the shock, the kids had started to scream while the older kids tried to get them under control when really, they were panicking as well.

"Silence!" boomed the voice of Albus Dumbledore. Everyone immediately was quiet and turned to Dumbledore. Normally he was very calm, yet now he looked almost frightened.

"Head Boy and Girl, as well as Prefects, please take your houses to their common rooms! You are to stay away from the Front Hall! Do not go anywhere near there! Staff, you are to come with me!"

Then everyone started to leave the Great hall and Dumbledore and the staff headed to the Front Hall.

As they reached the Hall, there was another bang and the doors burst open! For a few seconds, no one was there but then they heard the sound of a spell being cast and a body skidded through the doorway and to a halt. The teachers were about to go and help the poor person who looked to be in pain. He had numerous cuts on his arms and legs and there were tones of dirt on his face. Blood flowed freely from his cuts.

The teachers suddenly stopped as the boy started to move. _How could anyone move with so may cuts and obvious pain? _was going though all of the teachers minds.

But the boy got up and was leaning against the wall and started to check his pockets, not taking any notice of the teachers who stood, watching him with shocked faces.

"Looking for your wand boy?" sneered a voice from the door that seemed to be even colder the ice. It was the voice that many people heard once before dying.

There in the doorway stood Lord Voldemort.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….….

Author's Note: Yay! I got an update out! Go me! Anyway, I hope to update soon seeing as I just need to type the chapter up as it's already written. Though I do revise the chapters when I type them so IDEAS ARE WELCOME! Though this story probably won't have anyway pairings for Harry there is the obvious pairings in here.

Next Chapter: A little battle takes place in the Front Hall and then Harry has a little talk with Dumbledore. And the Dumbledore from Harry's real time said he'd only be al little suspicious? Yeah right. Harry then gets sorted and finallyhe gets to meet…

PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD LIKE YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS STORY WHETHER GOOD OR BAD THOUGH IF THE LATTER, IMFORMATION ON HOW TO MAKE IT BETTER WOULD BE APPRECIATED!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters.

Summery: Time Travel Fic. Harry is now seventeen and Voldemort decides to attack Hogwarts. Harry is hit with a spell with unknown results. Later Harry must follow Voldemort into the past, where his parents are in their last year, in order to stop Voldemort from doing the worst.

**Last Time: **

"_Looking for your wand boy?" sneered a voice from the door that seemed to be even colder the ice. It was the voice that many people heard once before dying._

_There in the doorway stood Lord Voldemort._

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**F**

**O **

**U**

**R**

"Dumbledore, how good to see you. I was hoping this would be more of a surprise but seeing as this _boy_ got in the way, I will have to change things up a little," said Voldemort.

Dumbledore and all of the staff raised their wands. They did not know how but Voldemort had breeched the school. Voldemort turned to face the boy who had ruined his plans.

"Well are you going to answer me boy?"

The boy sneered at Voldemort, but said nothing. He was still leaning against the wall for it seemed as though he did not even have the strength to stand up without support.

"You will answer me boy! **Crucio**!"

The spell hit the boy right on. He had no time to move. The teachers stared in horror as the curse hit and the boy was driven to his knees, yet no scream came from his throat.

"Enough, Tom!" yelled Dumbledore. "Let the boy go. He has done nothing to you. You have come here seeking a fight with me, leave the innocent out of this."

"Oh but this boy has done something to me," said Voldemort, and then he took off the curse. The boy stayed on his knees and put his palms on the ground. He was puffing and breathing hard. His pace had gone pale but still he looked up and had determination to win in his eyes as he looked at Voldemort.

"You see Dumbledore, this boy attacked _my_ Death Eaters. And now, you will all pay for it! Death Eaters, ATTACK!" called Voldemort. And just as he said, the attack came.

Close to forty Death Eaters came through the open doors when Voldemort called them. They all had their wands pointed at someone on Dumbledore's side and they started to attack. The staff quickly raised their own wands and returned the curses that were sent at them. The only problem was they were outnumbered two to one and Dumbledore was no help to them as he was dueling Voldemort.

"Come _Professor,_ I know you can duel better then that! You are the _Light, _aren't you suppose to always be able to kill the Dark?" taunted Voldemort as he sent a dark curse towards Dumbledore.

"I do not aim to kill, Tom. Remember, I can help you-"

"Foolish old man! Do you not realize that I do not want your help nor do I need it? I have power! More power then you could ever imagine to have!"

"Power is not everything," said a new voice. It was weak but held confidence. Both Dumbledore and Voldemort were surprised by the voice and turned to see who it was. Surprisingly, their duel had led them over to the wall and close to the boy. It was he who had spoken.

"There are more powerful things then just raw power, Tom."

"And you expect me to believe that, boy? What can be more powerful?"

Only one word came from his mouth. "Love."

Voldemort laughed at this. "Love? You think _love_ is more powerful?"

"Look around you. You will find the answer."

Around them, the Death Eaters were slowly losing for they did not have the strength the teachers had. The teachers fought for the students to whom they had sworn to protect. They had to fight and that kept them going and made the Death Eaters be pushed back.

Dumbledore was surprised. Who was this boy and how was it that he knew such wisdom?

Voldemort seethed inside. His Death Eaters were being pushed back! He turned to the boy. "You will regret this meeting boy! **Crucio**!" he cast the curse on the boy again. Again the boy was forced to his knees though this time he had his fists and jaw clenched in pain. He could not take much more of this.

"Tom! Leave him be! You are losing this battle. There is no point in continuing. Just surrender."

But the boy heard none of this. He heard nothing for he was concentrating on his emotions. _I must not get angry. I must not get angry. I must have control! I must not get angry!_ All that went through his head. Then he thought of something.

Voldemort turned to face Dumbledore. But before he could say anything, a voice spoke up. "**Accio wand**!" At first nothing happened and Voldemort and Dumbledore were wondering what was going on when a slight humming could be heard. Then, zooming through the doors came a wand and flew straight to the boy and stopped right in front of his face, waiting for its master to take it.

A shaky and weak hand raised up and grabbed the wand. "**Finite Incantatum**!" To the surprise of everyone watching, Voldemort's wand was cast out of his hand and the Crucious curse, which had still been on the boy, was stopped.

"What! How is this possible?" yelled Voldemort.

"It seems that power isn't everything, is it Tom?" said the boy and he stood up and shaky legs but did not fall down.

"You will regret this day, boy! Death Eaters! Retreat!" Voldemort then called his wand to him and apparated away. Dozens of 'pops' were heard throughout the Front Hall as the Death Eaters followed their master. No one moved to stop them for they had their own injuries to tend to and wanted to find out who this mysterious boy was.

But the teachers would have to wait for their answers for not ten seconds after Voldemort and the Death Eaters left, did the boy sway and collapse. Dumbledore hurried over to the boy and conjured a stretcher for him. He quickly levitated the boy onto the stretcher and started to head down to the Hospital Wing. The teacher's followed in order to get their wounds tended to and get their answers.

As he was laid on the stretcher, the boy eyes slowly closed and he welcomed the darkness.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry was in that quiet place again. The place where no one was fighting and all was peaceful. Harry would have stayed longer had some voices not woken him up right then.

"Who is he Albus? He's obviously not a student. I've never seen him before," said a voice, vaguely familiar to Harry.

"I honestly do not know, Minerva. I, too, have never seen him before today. But still there is the question about why Voldemort seemed so keen on killing him. It raises suspicions to whether or not the boy is a spy."

"Certainly not Albus! He is just a boy. He looks no older then sixteen!"

"Maybe that is what Tom wishes us to believe. Look at what you are saying right now. But we will have to wake until he wakes up."

Harry decided now was a good time to wake up before Dumbledore decided it would be better to give him the truth potion in order to see where his loyalties lied. Harry slowly opened his eyes for he knew that if Dumbledore had taken him to the Hospital Wing, then it would be better to open his eyes slowly instead of quickly as to not be blinded by the all white room.

It seemed as though the Professors didn't notice Harry waking up yet so Harry started to sit up. He noticed all the bandages around his body but continued to move. He could deal with pain easily. Once Harry was sitting up, he rested up against the headboard of the bed he was in. Looking around he noticed that this was the bed he had always been in, in his time, though there was one thing missing. In his time, Madame Pomfrey had placed a plaque above the bed, labeling it the Harry Potter Bed since he had been in the Hospital Wing so much.

Harry turned around to face the Professors when the bed creaked underneath of him. _Yep_, he thought, _same old bed. _Dumbledore and McGonagall both seemed to finally notice him and quickly walked over to the bed from where they had been standing in a corner of the room. Both of them saw that he was sitting up against the headboard of the bed and wondered how he did that with all of his injuries. This raised their suspicions of a spy.

"Uh…hi?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Hello young man. My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school, Hogwarts, and this is Professor McGonagall, one of the teachers here," said Dumbledore while gesturing to McGonagall. " May I ask as to what your name might be?"

Harry hesitated a little before answering to make it show like he was a little suspicious as to who these two people may actually be. "It's Harry," he said finally.

"Harry what?" Harry thought quickly.

"I – I don't know sir."

"You don't know?"

"No. I'm an orphan. I was never told my last name."

"Why were you never told you're last name?"

"I grew up in an orphanage, sir. I recently turned seventeen so I'm on my own."

McGonagall immediately felt pity for the young man who sat it front of her, but Albus' eyes hardened and the twinkle left.

"If you grew up in an orphanage, Harry, how is it that you know of this world and of Voldemort?" Harry knew this answer was coming and he had his answer ready.

"Well, when I left the orphanage, they gave me some money to go on. So I went to London to look for a job. I couldn't really find any places so when I stumbled onto the Leaky Cauldron, I was ready for a drink. As soon as I entered, I saw some pretty weird things. Like stuff was floating and people were coming through the fireplace and people were just appearing and disappearing without anyone really giving a care. I realized this must have been magic. You see, when I was a kid, if I got really angry or something like that, something weird would happen. I was young then and I dismissed it as nothing but it was always in the back of my mind.

"So anyway, I saw some people going through the back door into an alley. I was wondering why on earth people would want to go into an alley so I followed them. I followed them and no one noticed me and I found myself in this place full of shops and people. It was really cool. So I wanted to look around but I knew I only had my type of money and I didn't know if you guys had different type of money so I decided to look for something that even looked remotely like a bank. Eventually I asked someone and they pointed me to the bank.

"At the bank I exchanged half of my money into, what were they called… galleons, that was it. I then went back to the shops and bought myself some books. That was all I could really afford at the time. I learned your history and stuff from the books. And I learned about the one who calls himself Voldemort from the newspaper. I did eventually get a job in London so I was able to buy some more things and rent out an apartment. I finally did get a wand from the wand shop. I started to practice some magic, and found I had I certain talent for some things." Harry then took a breath. That was a lot to say and he was still weak from last night.

"I see. Seems you have had a few interesting months Harry. Though I do not understand how you came to be at Hogwarts and facing Voldemort," said Dumbledore. He still did not trust the boy.

"I heard about Hogwarts through one of the books I read. I also heard about Hogsmeade and I decided on my day off I would visit the famous town. I decided to walk around for a bit but I think I got lost for I ended up in a forest. There I met up with Voldemort."

"You are very lucky to be alive Harry. Not many adults face Voldemort and are able to come out alive, let alone seventeen year olds."

"Yes sir. Though he did call me something. I think it was mud something. Umm… mud-, mudbl-, mudblood! That was it. And then-" Harry gave a pretend shudder. "He started to throw all sorts of curses at me. I started to run but I was hit eventually and I went right through your open doors."

"Hmm. Well Harry, I suggest you get some sleep now and try and rest. Minerva, would you please get Poppy and tell her that Harry here is awake? Tell her that if she needs me, I will be in my office. Goodbye Harry, I will come by later." And with that, he left the Hospital Wing and Professor McGonagall went to get Madame Pomfrey.

Harry sighed then lay back down on the bed. It was going to be hard to get Dumbledore to believe him. What ever happened to innocent until proven guilty?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day, Dumbledore came to see Harry again. He said he was going to put Harry into the seventh year classes with the other students. Harry pretended to want to go back to his job but secretly, this was exactly what he wanted. And Dumbledore wanted to keep an eye on him so it worked out for both of them…sort of.

In order for Harry to join classes, he needed to be sorted. As Harry put the hat on, he got a sense of dread that he may not be sorted into Gryffindor and not be able to see his parents.

_"Well, well, well, what do we have here? You're a time traveler? Interesting. You have many interesting memories, my boy. So I placed you in Gryffindor in the future. Does that mean I should place you in Slytherin now?"_

_"Please don't. Dumbledore will only become more suspicious of me then… and I want to be with my parents. Also please do not tell Dumbledore who I am. Or really what I am. No one is to know."_

_"Do not worry. I will not tell the Headmaster. And since you want trust, I guess I'll put you in…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Mentally, Harry sighed in relief. On the outside, he took off the Sorting Hat and held it out to Dumbledore. "I guess I'll be in Gryffindor," he said, smiling slightly.

"Yes, so it would seem. I will have the Head Boy and Girl come pick you up tomorrow since that is when Madame Pomfrey has deemed you ready to leave. Although, you are to get lots of rest. Not many people are able to take what you have and be able to move around two days later.

_I'm not like most people,_ thought Harry. But he just shrugged. Then he remembered that his mom and dad had been the Head Boy and Girl and they were going to be the ones who were going to pick him up.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily Evans was going to kill James Potter. Or at least hex him till he was no longer recognizable. The reason for her … emotion, was that James was late! Dumbledore had told them they were to meet the new Gryffindor and show him to his room and the Common Room about… five minutes ago! Lily stomped over to the boy's staircase.

"James Potter! Get your fat arse down here! We're late! Correction, YOU'RE LATE! Get down here!"

"Wow. Remind me never to be late for any of our dates."

Lily spun around and came face to face with James. "About time James. Let's go." Lily spun on her heal and left for the portrait hole. James just stared at her for a few seconds then muttered something that sounded like 'girls', but then followed after Lily.

In the hallway, James spoke up. "Lily, what did Dumbledore say about this new kid? I forget."

"Typical James, ("Hey!") anyway, he said that he was an orphan and his name was Harry-"

"Harry what?" interrupted James.

"Just Harry. He doesn't have a last name. Anyway, Dumbledore said to keep an eye on him. I think he suspects him to be a spy." _Crap!_ She hadn't meant to say that. Now James would get all judgmental. And now, proving her thoughts right, James' eyes hardened and his jaw locked.

"James? Don't go all cold to him now. I didn't mean to say that. It – I mean. Oh I don't know but just be nice. This guy was just in a battle. He actually fought against _Him_!"

"How do you know it wasn't a setup?"

"I don't. But as they say, innocent until proven guilty." James just grunted in reply and crossed his arms over his chest.

Finally, they reached the Hospital Wing. James opened the door and let Lily in first. As they were walking in, they saw that there was only one occupant in the room. It obviously was Harry. He didn't seem to notice the two of them right away though, for he was putting his shirt on.

Lily gasped at the sight of his back. Harry spun around quickly and moved to get his wand. When he saw who it was, he slowly moved his hand away from his wand. James also moved his hand, but it was towards his wand very slowly until his hand rested on his wand holster at his hip. Lily let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding when she saw Harry move his hand away from his wand.

Both boys were starring at each other and Lily took this opportunity to look over Harry. He was short for a seventeen year old yet still taller then her and he was rather skinny. His hair was weird too. It was jet-black and perfectly straight and came into a ponytail at the base of his neck, but the weird part was the two silver streaks of hair that framed his face. It didn't look like hair dye either. His eyes were unique as well. They were pure black. She had only seen one other person with eyes like those.

The boy was wearing what looked like black jeans and a silk green shirt that showed off his lean muscles. A light on the wall showed her that he also wore a ring. It looked like it was made of pure silver but she couldn't make out the design on it. Over all, Lily would say that he was very handsome. Though she was already going out with James and nothing could compare to him. Still, he looked nice enough and Lily was pretty sure that, if they got the chance, they would be good friends. But then again, you can't judge a book by its cover.

"I take it you are the Head Boy and Girl?" he asked politely but unemotionally.

Lily, seeing that James wasn't going to speak, decided to do the talking.

"Yes. I'm Lily Evans and this is James Potter," she said pointing to herself and then James.

"Harry."

"Pleasure to meet you, Harry."

"Pleasure's all mine. Does he talk?" he asked nodding toward James.

Lily looked over at James. He still had his jaw locked. "Oh, yeah. James, say something."

"So, you got into Gryffindor? Why do you wear the colours of Slytherin then?" Lily could have smacked him for saying something like that.

"It just so happens that this is just a shirt I like to wear. Does it really matter that maybe I like the colour green?" said Harry, scowling.

"Whatever. Come on Lily, growl Harry. Let's go back to the common room." Harry just shrugged as Lily looked at him apologetically.

As they were walking in the hall, Lily turned to talk Harry. "I'm sorry about James, Harry. (James was walking up ahead of them so he could not hear them) It's just well…"

"It's okay Lily. I understand. Your friend is a pure Gryffindor. 'No Slytherin's allowed to be a friends because they're all evil' sort of attitude."

"Well, I guess James is like that. But – you're not like that, are you?"

"I should hope not. The hat wanted to either put me in Slytherin or Gryffindor. It was 50/50 so I chose Gryffindor."

"How come?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah, I mean you obviously don't know much about the school yet you chose Gryffindor. Why?" Harry hesitated before answering. This was his only chance to actually know his mother and he wasn't going to ruin it by lying.

"When I was little, I never had the chance to be a kid. I had to grow up fast and I was taught that you were never to wear your heart on your sleeve. But when I was eleven… I was able to act like a kid for a few years of my life. And I loved it, but it came to an end quickly. But I've always wanted to be allowed to show emotion like love…and receive it. That seemed a little more Gryffindor than Slytherin to me."

Lily was shocked. How could he, let alone anyone, grow up without love? Surely someone out there loved him. Lily pitied him for not having someone to love and no one to love him back.

Harry turned and scowled at the look in Lily's eyes. "Do not pity me Lily. I mean no offense, but I hate it when people pity me. I am not a child," he growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry. I'll remember that."

"It's fine. And I believe Potter is waiting for us… at a painting… that moves…"

Lily laughed. She'd forgotten that he hadn't really seen magic before. "Don't worry, a lot of the pictures move. And that picture just so happens to be the doorway into our Common Room." Harry nodded and Lily looked at where James was. He was waiting for them outside of the Fat Lady. Harry and Lily quickly went up to him and James spoke the password.

"Slytherin's suck." The picture opened up and revealed the portrait hole that then led to the Common Room. James let Lily go in first but then turned to Harry. "If you hurt Lily in any way, I will make your life so terrible you'll run away from here forever. Understood?" James growled. Harry looked at James, then nodded.

"Understood."

"Good." Then James climbed through the hole. Harry sighed, then followed.

Silence met Harry as he walked in. Everyone was staring at Harry. He sighed again then walked over to Lily.

"Excuse me Lily, would you please tell me where I should go to find my things?" Man, he really hated acting like a dunce.

"Oh yeah, sure. It's just that staircase over there. You just go up to the top and you'll find your room. You'll be sharing it with James and the other seventh year guys."

'Thank you." Of course Harry already knew this, but he didn't want to look suspicious by knowing where everything was.

Harry climbed to the top of the staircase and went to the door. He knocked to let them know he was entering but then entered before anyone opened the door. Inside, he saw the people he thought he would never see again in his life. All huddled around one bed were Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter (though he had already met with his father).

The four boys looked up when Harry walked in. James scowled but Harry just walked over to the bed that had his trunk at the end of it. He opened the trunk and started to look around for something.

"What are you looking for?" asked a voice. Harry looked up. It had been Remus.

"A book," mumbled Harry going back to looking. Remus raised an eyebrow but was silent.

Harry eventually found the book he wanted and closed his trunk, which locked automatically and prevented anyone from entering but him. Harry climbed onto the bed to read before he fell asleep.

After reading for 30 minutes, Harry decided to get ready for sleep. He got off his bed and opened his trunk again. Harry placed his book back into his trunk and pulled out his pajamas. He pulled his shirt off and grabbed his pajama top. There were three gasps behind him but Harry ignored them. He was used to it.

When Harry had completely changed into his pajamas, he placed his clothes inside his trunk and closed it. He turned his head when he felt someone(s) looking at him.

"What?" Harry asked when he found his roommates looking at him. Peter looked down at the floor right away while the other three held Harry's gaze.

"Where – where did you get those scars?" asked Remus hesitantly.

"Growing up," Harry said shortly.

"I thought you were an orphan?" said Sirius.

"Your point?"

"You mean you got those from the orphanage!" said Sirius incredulously.

"I got them from my guardians. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed," said Harry as he climbed into bed, pulling the curtains around him.

He had been telling half the truth about his scars. Sure when Dudley and his gang beat on him he had got some of those scars and maybe one or two small ones were from Vernon when he was 'accidentally' pushed down the stairs. But most of them came from last year. Harry shivered as he remembered last year. He hoped for once, he would not dream of that or anything in his life and just have a normal, peaceful dream. But of course, for Harry Potter, nothing is ever normal or peaceful.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Authors Note: Yay! I got an update out! Go me! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but this is actually two chapters in one so it took longer. I'm letting you know now that most of the chapters probably won't be as long as this one. Sorry! I will still probably not have any pairing for Harry and there won't be much romance in this story though if I plan on writing a sequel (nudge nudge wink wink ) I will have romance in there.

I do revise the chapters when I type them so IDEAS ARE WELCOME!

THANKS: Thanks to all you people who take the time to read this story and I hope you review! I love to hear what people think whether good or bad. Also, thanks to all the people who did review and I hope you will review again!

NEXT CHAPTER: What exactly happened to Harry last year? Well now you will get to find out, or at least most of it. But Harry forgot to do something, which angers his roommates (or really just one of them). Harry has breakfast with someone who he really shouldn't be with because of a threat beforehand, which is reminded in the halls…with their wands, of course.

PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD LIKE YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS STORY WHETHER GOOD OR BAD THOUGH IF THE LATTER, IMFORMATION ON HOW TO MAKE IT BETTER WOULD BE APPRECIATED!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters.

Summery: Time Travel Fic. Harry is now seventeen and Voldemort decides to attack Hogwarts. Harry is hit with a spell with unknown results. Later Harry must follow Voldemort into the past, where his parents are in their last year, in order to stop Voldemort from doing the worst.

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**F **

**I**

**V**

**E**

_Harry's Dream:_

"_What have you decided, Potter?" came the voice that Harry hated._

"_I – I agree," said sixteen year old Harry Potter. _

_Voldemort smirked from where he sat on his throne. Slowly he raised himself up and walked down the steps to the floor. He stopped in front of Harry and grabbed his chin in order to force Harry to look straight into his crimson eyes._

"_You have told no one?" Voldemort asked looking into Harry's eyes._

"_No." Voldemort smirked._

"_You are lucky you are not lying. But enough pain will come to you now anyway." Voldemort roughly let go of Harry and drew his wand and grabbed Harry's left arm. Voldemort held his wand pressed against Harry's arm and chanted," Darlis ner sor kirn ifki ti Mar ofilius het eliv odlor Vastinanos!"_

_Pain erupted on Harry's arm as the Mark burned into his skin._

In his bed at Hogwarts, Harry also screamed. A lot. The only problem was in his hurry to go to bed that night; Harry had forgotten to cast the silencing charm around his bed.

Once the dream had ended. Harry stopped screaming and twisting and turning in his bed. He sat up sweating and trying to catch his breath in bed. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

"What in Merlin's name was that about?"

Harry's eyes snapped open. Around his bed stood Remus, Sirius and James. Peter, somehow, was still sleeping. Harry looked to Sirius who had asked the question.

"I – it was nothing. Just a nightmare," he said, slipping his emotionless mask in place.

"That seemed more then just a nightmare," stated Remus, crossing his arms.

"Look, I appreciate your concern," James snorted at this, "but I'm fine. I get a lot of those nightmares and I've learned to deal with it," said Harry, trying to get them to go back to sleep and leave him alone.

"You may have learned to deal with it, but what about us? I personally don't want to wake up every night because of _your_ nightmares," said James crossing his arms and glaring down at Harry. Sirius looked at James and Remus elbowed him, but they didn't say anything.

"That is why I normally put up a silencing charm but I forgot to do so tonight," replied Harry, looking down at his sheets. Remus quickly spoke up then to stop James from saying something he really shouldn't, or at least would regret if his girlfriend ever found out.

"It's alright Harry. We don't mind. But please remember in the future to put up that charm. You scared the hell out of me when you screamed," he said and then turned and headed back to his bed. Sirius soon followed but James glared at Harry one more time before he too went to bed.

As soon as the three of them were asleep, Harry let out a sigh. Professor Snape had taught him better then this. He needed to concentrate more. Just because his parents were here didn't mean he could forget all he had learned in the last three months, even in the last year.

_Maybe I should have been in Slytherin. I would have been able to deal with this then!_ That was his last thought before Harry fell back asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….….

Harry found himself sitting by himself at his house table for breakfast the next morning. _Seems the word of James Potter is law in Gryffindor_, he thought, thinking James had told everyone he was most likely a spy. Isn't it so much fun being the new kid?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….….

Lily walked into the Great Hall around eight thirty the next morning, which was late for her. She started to walk over to where her boyfriend sat at the house table but then she noticed one Gryffindor who seemed separated from the rest. She walked a little closer and saw it was Harry. She scowled. _I guess James is still being a prat. _Then Lily smirked and her Slytherin side came out. _If James isn't going to show him around, then I will and I'll have fun doing it!_

Lily walked over to where Harry was sitting. "Hi Harry. Why are you sitting here all by yourself?" Harry just raised an eyebrow.Lily sighed. "Okay, so maybe it's kind of obvious."

"Duh." Lily smiled and then sat down opposite of Harry on the bench. She started to place some food on her plate as Harry continued to eat. "What class do we have first?" said Harry when Lily was done filling up her plate.

"Potions- it's a double period with the Slytherin students."

"Hmm." _Seems Dumbledore is still trying to have Gryffindor and Slytherin work together. _Harry then went back to eating his meal. But Lily wasn't done with him yet.

"So… where did you grow up?" Harry was a little surprised by the question, it kind of came out of nowhere. Though Harry did know it would be asked eventually.

"About five hours from London. It – was a small town. Nothing interesting," he said.

"Nothing interesting at all? You mean to say that you had nothing interesting happened to you in your life?" Harry smirked.

_Sure, there were interesting things in my life. Let's see, the Philosopher's Stone, which Voldemort almost killed me for and got another man killed for going after. There's the Chamber of Secret's that nearly killed Ginny and me if it weren't for Fawkes; there's me being the youngest seeker in a century; the Tri-Wizard Tournament; the prophecy; oh and having an escaped convict (who was innocent) being your godfather, and I could go on forever. _

"No, nothing really interesting in my life. Other then being a wizard and coming to Hogwarts, I lived a relatively normal life," he said, bending the truth a little bit. "Oh, I see." There was silence between the two. Harry decided he would tell her one of his secrets. She was his mother and this was the only time he would probably get to really get to talk to her without other people around.

"Lily, can you keep a secret for me?" Lily smiled at Harry. For once a true smile though it seemed to have a mischievous look to it. Not a bad one, but just one of curiosity.

"Sure. I love secrets."

"Okay," he sighed. "Well, how do I put this? Ever since I have been a young kid, I have had a likeness for snakes. They always fascinated me. And… I have a special talent with them. When I finally realized I had magic, I read up in snakes to see if it was a magical cause for why I was good with them. It turned out I was a – a Parselmouth." _Damn, I normally don't stutter this much._

There was silence between the two of them again. Lily look a little shocked at Harry. Surely he had not said what she thought he did? A Parselmouth? But wasn't He–Who–Must–Not–Be–Named one too? Wasn't it a dark sign?

Seeing that Lily may have a bad reaction to this, Harry started to pack up his bag. This was such a bad idea. Why on earth had he told her that? That had to have been the worst thing he could have told her. As Harry was about to leave, Lily grabbed his arm. Harry looked into her eyes. Her emerald eyes that he had inherited but could not show. He saw compassion in them, and kindness and no pity, which he was grateful for.

"Harry, I don't care. It's just another language that some people can speak. I honestly don't care. Believe me."

Harry continued to look into her eyes. "I do believe you. Thank you." Lily smiled and let go of his arm.

"No problem Harry. Hey, I have to go grab my Potions textbook, why don't I meet you down in the classroom?"

"Sure, but how about you give me some directions first so I can get to the classroom?" Lily blushed a little, then quickly told him the directions to the dungeons and left to get her book.

Harry grabbed his books and left the Great Hall. But he wasn't the only one who left. Harry was walking down to the dungeons when he got the feeling that he was being followed. He quickly stopped and bent down to make it look like he was tying his shoe though really he was slipping his wand out of his cloak and into his hand.

Then he heard footsteps stop almost right behind him. From what he could tell, there were four people; two of them further back from the other two who had stopped near Harry.

"I though I told you to stay away from Lily," growled a voice behind him, which Harry knew belonged to his _loving_ father.

"Actually you said I was not to hurt Lily in anyway or you would make my life so terrible, I would run away from this place forever."

Before James could retaliate, Harry jumped up and spun around and had his wand pointing directly at James.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….….

James sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, talking with his friends. He was waiting for Lily to come down and have breakfast with him. Right now though, he was trying to stay away from the new kid as much as possible.

When the other Gryffindor's saw that it was obvious that James and Sirius did not get along with the new kid, everyone decided to stay away from him. So when Harry walked in, basically he had the entire back end of the table to himself.

James went back to talking with his friends. He was _still_ waiting for Lily to come down from the tower. Honestly, he would never know what took girls so long to get ready.

Finally, Lily came into the Great Hall. But when she started to walk over to where James was sitting, he noticed her looking to where Harry was sitting. Her eyes then got that twinkle – much like Dumbledore's – she got when she had a plan that he never liked. With a smirk, she went over to where Harry sat. _What in the name of Merlin does she think she is doing?_

James continued to ignore his breakfast and watch Lily. She seemed to ask Harry a question but it didn't look like he answered from where James sat. Lily then sighed but still sat down opposite of Harry. Lily seemed to be talking the most while Harry listened. James saw Harry smirk then there was silence after he answered one of Lily's questions. Then after a few seconds, Harry leaned forward and seemed to ask Lily something. And by the looks of it, it was a secret. James could tell since she had one of her huge smiles on her face.

Harry seemed to talk for about a minute and James could see Lily was questioning what she had been told. Harry quickly got up from his seat to collect his books when Lily got up as well and grabbed one of his arms. James could feel his anger rising. Lily was _his_ girlfriend. She should be with him! Not some other guy.

While he was ranting in his head, he saw out of the corner of his eye Lily leave and Harry starting to leave the Hall as well.

"Come on guys, let's get to class," said James to his friends, getting up from the table quickly.

"Since when do you want to be at class on time?" asked Sirius who got up as well and started to walk alongside James – with Remus and Peter behind them – out of the Hall.

"I don't –"

"Obvious," interrupted Remus' voice from behind them, which James ignored.

"I'm following the new guy. It's time I had a talk with him about certain things."

"Certain things meaning Evans?"

"Shut up Padfoot."

The four marauders followed Harry down to the dungeons where Harry then bent over to tie his shoe. James decided then that this is where they would talk.

"I though I told you to stay away from Lily." He was surprised when Harry didn't jump in surprise but instead just stayed on the ground.

"Actually you said I was not to hurt Lily in anyway or you would make my life so terrible, I would run away from this place forever." Suddenly James found Harry standing up right in front of him with his wand pointing right in his face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….….

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. For those of you who I promised I would update last weekend, I am very, very, very sorry! But I got this chapter out even though I am supposed to be going to bed … ten minutes ago. Well I hope you liked it and I do need ideas for the next chapter because I am running out though I do have a few.

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed:**

gaul1

SugerHi Marauders

MadnessLover

Pocket Dog

Anave Lipad

Bananawings 72

RT

echo-waters

XtakaX27

dellacouer

Yurilune

FuzzySoxx

Emerald-prongs-fan

Pay Backs a Bitch

pandas rule the world

The Forgotten Elves

DANI

Thanks to all you people who reviewed and any questions or ideas you may have, please put them in a review and I will be happy to answer them and read them.  
Bye for now!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters.

Summery: Time Travel Fic. Harry is now seventeen and Voldemort decides to attack Hogwarts. Harry is hit with a spell with unknown results. Later Harry must follow Voldemort into the past, where his parents are in their last year, in order to stop Voldemort from doing the worst.

_Last Time:_

_The four marauders followed Harry down to the dungeons where Harry then bent over to tie his shoe. James decided then that this is where they would talk._

"_I though I told you to stay away from Lily." He was surprised when Harry didn't jump in surprise but instead just stayed on the ground._

"_Actually you said I was not to hurt Lily in anyway or you would make my life so terrible, I would run away from this place forever." Suddenly James found Harry standing up right in front of him with his wand pointing right in his face._

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**S**

**I**

**X**

Dumbledore was pacing in his office thinking about his students. Or really about the new boy who had arrived a few days prior. This new boy, Harry, was confusing him; immensely so. He said he grew up in an orphanage and had only his name, yet Dumbledore sensed more to him. He remembered when the boy was fighting Tom. He withstood the Cruciatus Curse and was able to call his wand to him wandlessly. After two days, most all his injuries had been healed and he seemed to only feel a slight stiffness.

Warning bells were going off in Dumbledore's head. This boy reminded him too much of another. Of one Tom Riddle yet something was different about them. Especially how Harry seemed to believe more in love then in power. He had told Tom so when they were fighting. But Dumbledore could not help but be suspicious of Harry.

Dumbledore sighed. He would just have to keep a close eye on him. Hopefully a better one then the one he had had on Tom Riddle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….….

Harry stood there with his wand still pointed at his father's face. He kept the emotion off his face for when this close, James would be able to see it in a heartbeat.

Sirius was standing shocked behind and to the side of James. James was one of the best duelers in their year, how had this boy got the upper hand on him? Remus and Peter who were just behind Sirius and James were just as stunned as Sirius. Remus decided now was a good time to see if any teachers were around at the moment before paying attention to his friend.

James stared right at Harry, not even bothering trying to hide his emotions. When Harry had first drawn his wand, he was surprised while now he was angry. Ever since he was younger, James had wanted to be an Auror when he finished school. He should have noticed Harry doing something. Especially since Harry all of a sudden decided to stop right in the middle of the dungeon to tie his shoe when he could have done so before they left the Great Hall. But James was angrier with Harry then with himself. He had the nerve to steal his girlfriend and then hold him at wand point!

Sirius seemed to be the first one to snap out of his shocked state and he moved his hand slowly – as to not catch Harry's attention – towards his wand.

"If you move your hand anymore, Black, your friend here won't be recognizable anymore," Harry said without even moving his black eyes from James' face. What made the threat even more intimidating was that Harry said it coldly, calmly and quietly.

Again Sirius was shocked. How had Harry seen him move his hand? And how had he known his name? He was pretty sure that he himself hadn't told Harry what his first name was let alone his last name; unless he had gotten it from Lily. But he pushed those thoughts away as he concentrated back on his hostage friend. He wisely didn't move his hand anymore towards his wand.

"Well, what are you waiting for _Harry_? Why don't you hex me right here?" James sneered. He didn't know why he was taunting Harry since at that moment, Harry had control over whether or not he did hex James. Or did worse.

But the truth was, Harry couldn't curse his father. Even if he was an arrogant git, he was his father albeit younger and not knowing he even had a son.

"What is going on here?" came a new voice. In a split second, Harry had his wand back up his sleeve and was standing harmlessly to the side. He moved so quickly that anyone just arriving would question if he ever had James at wand point. Actually that was what was happening right now.

Professor Slughorn, the Potions Master for Hogwarts, had come around the corner to go to his class when he heard voices of students who sounded angry. He had gone to investigate and saw the new boy holding James Potter at wand point… or had he? Now the boy was off to the side and Slughorn had no idea is he had been imagining the entire thing. Growing impatient, he spoke again.

"Well? Is one of you going to answer my question? What is going on here?" Slughorn repeated. The Marauders stood there in shock. What were they supposed to answer? That James had been at wand point? By the new kid who was now a good distance away from James? But Slughorn knew James was one of the best duelers, so would they believe them? However they were saved from having to think of something when Harry spoke up.

"Nothing Professor. I was just walking to class with James and his friends'. They were telling me a rather exciting story and I guess we got carried away with demonstrating and everything," said Harry as a small blush appeared on his cheeks and he looked down at the floor, apparently embarrassed.

Professor Slughorn looked between the boys before a huge grin came on to his face. "Not a problem, not a problem at all. I remember when I was you age and one time…" Slughorn continued with his story as he and the five boys walked down the hall to his class. Though Slughorn didn't seem to realize how boring he was for by the time they got to the potions classroom door, the five boys seemed to sigh with relief.

Slughorn then walked to the front of the classroom while James, Sirius, Remus and Peter went to the four seats at the back of the class that no one had filled. Everyone had sat anywhere but those four seats. _Seems no one messes with the Marauders,_ thought Harry, as he looked around for an empty seat. There wasn't even a spot beside Lily. _How did she get here?_ he thought but dismissed it as he continued looking for a spot to sit. Finally he found one, the last one, right beside Snape.

Harry sighed but went over and sat in the empty seat. Snape looked up when Harry sat down, the slightest amount of surprise showing on his face.

"Not going to sit with the Marauder's, Gryffindor?" Snape sneered.

"And why would I want to sit with them? Or even go near them?" retorted Harry. Snape just raised an eyebrow but before he could respond, Professor Slughorn started his lesson.

"Alright class, listen up. Today we will be brewing the Revalois Potion. Can anyone tell me what this potion does?" No one raised his or her hand so Slughorn continued. "This potion is used to show who the drinker really is. This is normally used when the drinker has a powerful glamour on and spells cannot dispose of it. You will find the directions on the board along with on page 393 in your textbook, which also has the extended explanation. You'll have till the end of class, so begin."

Students quickly went and got their ingredients out or turned to the correct page in their textbooks. Harry got his ingredients out as well before turning to the right page. He knew this potion by heart because of its use so much in the war, but he had to keep up the appearance of not knowing much about magic, so he had his textbook open. Luckily it wasn't a partner potion so Harry didn't have to work with Snape.

Harry worked quietly on his side of the table and while he was letting his potion boil, he glanced up at Snape. He didn't seem to need the textbook either so Harry guessed that he had done the potion many times before. Was he already part of the Death Eaters? Or had he become a spy? Or maybe he just memorized every potion in his textbook? Whatever it was, Harry found it slightly funny that Snape and himself were practically making the potion the exact same way. The both had readied their ingredients before starting and as they progressed further into class, sometimes both of the teenagers could be seen stirring at the same time or adding ingredients at the same time, the same way. Some would find it rather creepy, but it only made sense since Snape was the one who taught Harry potions.

When there was only fifteen minutes left of class, both Harry and Snape finished their potions. Snape seemed to be writing some stuff down in a journal of some sort. _Probably one with all sorts of potions in it and how they should look, _Harry thought. So while Snape did that, Harry got a sample of his potion and put it in a test tube and placed the stopper in at the top. He labeled it was his, and when he was sure Snape wasn't looking his way, he took out another tube and filled that one as well. Never knew when it could come in handy.

Harry then put his tube in his pocket along with the one for Professor Slughorn. He would hand his in closer to the end of class so as not to be suspicious.

As Harry cleaned up his area, he watched out of the corner of his eye as Snape bottled up a sample of his own potion, before his eyes quickly looked to see if anyone noticed that he was also taking a sample for himself. Harry smirked as he finished cleaning up his area. When Snape had his own sample, he then went up to the front and handed his sample into the Professor.

Harry continued cleaning his area and once his cauldron was empty, Harry noticed there was just less then ten minutes left of class. He sighed and decided he would hand in his potion now.

Harry got out of his seat and headed towards Slughorn's desk. He placed his tube in the holder on the desk and was able to see Slughorn's surprised face before he headed back to his seat.

Class would be ending in five minutes so most of the class was getting up to hand in their potions. Harry took this moment to turn to Snape and was about to ask him about the extra sample.

BOOM!

Harry swiftly turned his head towards the explosion. It came from the side where most of the Gryffindor's sat. In fact right in front of the Marauder's desks. The potion had turned an odd lime green colour and now covered the back half of the Gryffindor's. Except, that is, for the Marauders.

Harry looked at the four friends and saw that James and Sirius were smirking while Remus looked shocked but was still trying to stifle his laughter. Peter hadn't even tried and was laughing out loud. From what Harry could guess, James or Sirius had probably thrown something non-compatible into the potion in front of them while the other cast a shield to stop them from getting hit. Harry sighed. Them being clean proved they had done something.

"Good gracious, what a mess," said Slughorn as he walked over to the area. "Everyone covered in this mess should go to the infirmary. I'm not sure if this _liquid_ is dangerous or not."

Quickly everyone covered in the potion left the room and headed towards the infirmary as fast as they could. Everyone else looked at Professor Slughorn to see what he or she should do now. Slughorn noticing the looks decided to just do the obvious.

"Everyone else, had in a sample and then you are dismissed. I believe lunch will be starting soon."

The students then did as he said while those who had already handed in their potions cleaned up. Harry, already having done both those things, headed towards the door. He wasn't the only one as Snape followed him as well.

Harry reached the door and headed into the halls. Snape followed and for a while that was how they walked most of the way in the dungeons.

Harry then remembered that he really shouldn't know where the Great Hall was. Sighing, he decided he have to ask Snape. _Maybe I could use this to my advantage,_ he thought.

Turning around, Harry looked at Snape. "If you would tell me, what way is it to the Great Hall?" he asked. He tried to say it with a bit of authority but Harry doubted it worked.

"And why should I help you Gryffindor?" Snape returned. _He really doesn't like Gryffindor's does he?_ thought Harry.

"Because you're a nice guy?" He didn't honestly think this would work but maybe if he was lucky, Snape would storm off and forget about Harry so then he could just get to the Hall.

"You honestly don't know how this school works do you?" Snape had on his you-are-such-an-idiot smirk. Inwardly, Harry smirked as well; _this is going to be fun._

"Well I believe that the teachers are in charge of a good portion of that but I think the Headmaster has to make sure the school-"

"No you idiot. The Slytherin's and the Gryffindor's. You and Me. We do not talk to each other and we stay away for the other. That's how it's always been," Snape was almost snarling as he spoke.

"Well why would I not talk to you just because you are a Slytherin. When you get older, are you not going to work with someone just because they may have been in the Gryffindor house?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Snape. This was _fun_.

"I don't – I, … look we're just not supposed to talk together. No one would like that, especially the Marauders. They do enough as it is."

"Ahh so they target a lot of people then? What they did in class in normal?"

"Yes, now would you just leave me alone?" Snape asked, putting his mask back in place.

"But you have yet to tell me how I can get to the Great Hall," said Harry, still having fun.

Snape looked at him before he seemed to give a small snarl and then brushed past Harry. Harry smirked before turning around and following Snape. They made their way to the Great Hall in silence as Snape led quickly and Harry followed at more of a leisurely pace.

When they got to the Great Hall, they parted ways almost instantly and Harry went and sat at the end of the Gryffindor table. The Hall was almost full except for the people who had yet to come form Harry's potions class or the infirmary.

Again Harry ate in meal in silence. Last time Lily had come and sat with him but this time Harry hoped she wouldn't. He needed to think about what he was going to do.

_In my time, Snape and I had an agreement. And we respected the other… to an extent. Here, I have no friends really, I mean my mother is trying but I don't want her to get to close. In a year, I will have to leave and a few years after that, they will be murdered. So I could either make friends or I could be alone here. But that is too much like home but no one will make friends with me in Gryffindor. Not if James and his friends don't like me. No one will try and go against them. But what about the Slytherins? Will any of them want to even be near me since I'm a Gryffindor? And what will I do about Voldemort? How much time do I have before he finds his old self? He would know where he is so he could do it whenever. So why hasn't he already? What's stopping him_? 

"Harry?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up quickly; it was Lily.

"Hey Harry, why don't you come sit with my friends and me. You don't need to sit all down here by yourself." She gave a bright smile, hoping to convince him.

"It's okay Lily. I'd rather sit here. I just need to think some stuff over." Harry gave her a small smile. Lily looked at him straight in the eye. She gave up trying to figure out what it was he was thinking about soon.

"If you're sure, Harry."

"Yeah, thanks though."

With one last smile, Lily left to go sit with her friends and James and his friends. Sighing. Harry finished his meal and looked at his timetable to see what he had in the afternoon.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….….

Late that night, Harry sat in front of the fire finishing off his homework from the day. Most everyone else had either finished it already or was putting it off for later. But Harry decided that this year he would do his work to the best of his ability for once. Every other year he had done as the others and either put it off or had done it quickly and just be done with it.

Ten minutes later, Harry stretched his arms and stood up. He had finished his essays so he would go to bed… finally. _It must be close to eleven,_ he thought.

Climbing up the stairs he tried to stifle a yawn. It worked somewhat and his eyes started to water. Stopping, he dried his eyes before anyone thought he might have been crying. _Oh yes that would have been fun. 'Oh look everyone, the poor orphan's crying'. That's always the story. How much I miss my parents and wonder what they would think of what I had just done,_ Harry thought bitterly.

Looking up, he realized he was at the door for the seventh year dorms. Sighing, he walked into the room. Looking around, he saw that everyone else had gone to sleep, or at least were in bed.

Walking over to his bed, Harry opened his trunk and grabbed his pajamas. Quickly changing into them, Harry's hand brushed against the scars on his back. He remembered how he got most of them.

Flashback 

_Pain. That was what he felt. His back arched and he screamed out as the lash hit again and his hands tightened against the ropes that bound him. _

_"This is what happens when you disobey me, Harry. I don't think you'll do that again will you," a voice hissed in his ear. It was so cold he shivered_

"_I thought not."_

_End Flashback_

Harry shivered as though cold. He remembered that day well last year. he would not forget it. Not ever. Harry climbed into bed and placed the spells on his bed to stop the other boys hearing him. he leaned back against his pillow. Another day had ended, but the end of day brought night where most demons lurked. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….….

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for reviewing. I'm so sorry for how long this chapter took to get out but I had a major writer's block halfway through the chapter. That's why it's so short. Again I'm sorry.

**Reviewers**: I'm sorry but I don't have the time to thank everyone individually as I am leaving early tomorrow and I will be gone for a month. So I'm sorry to say the ext chapter will be awhile as well. But I will thank you all in the next chapter.

**Ideas**: If anyone has any ideas, I would really appreciate it. I am at somewhat of a writer's block so anything you send will be considered and it will help get the next chapter out quickly. Again thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes but I have not had the time to look over the chapter.

**Please review! I reallylike tohear what you think.**


End file.
